bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsuke Aizen/Image Gallery
Aizen Anime Images Profile Images Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen. Turn Back the Pendulum arc Aizen's Hogyoku.jpg|Aizen with his Hōgyoku. 206Aizen's appearance.png|Aizen as a lieutenant over 110 years ago. 206Aizen tells.png|Aizen with his former captain Shinji Hirako. Ep206ShinjiTeasesHiyori.png|Aizen looks on as Shinji teases Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Aizen watches as Love keeps Hiyori away from Shinji. Ep207KyokkōRevealed.png|Shinji reveals Aizen. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji stops Aizen spying. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin Ichimaru stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Ep211AizenRevealsPlan.png|Aizen reveals his deception to Shinji. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. Soul Society arc 46Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen as captain of the 5th Division, along with Gin as his lieutenant. Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo.png|Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo. Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya.png|Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya. 61Aizen's appearance.png|Pre-defection Aizen. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Ep34SeekComfort.png|Aizen and Momo 34Aizen's faked death.png|Aizen impaled on a wall, supposedly dead. Ep34Stabbed.png|Aizen's Zanpakutō stabbed through his chest Ep60AizenEmbracesMomo.png|Aizen comforting a distraught Momo. Ep60AizenBetrayssMomo.png|Aizen betrays and stabs Momo. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen stabs Hinamori and leaves her. 60Aizen reveals.png|Aizen and his then subordinate Gin Ichimaru. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Aizen is attacked by Hitsugaya. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya's Bankai. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu 61Aizen destroys.png|Aizen destroying Renji's Shikai. 61Ichigo blocks.png|Aizen countered by Ichigo. 61Aizen slashes.png|Aizen defeating Ichigo. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Ep62AizenDefeatsKomamura.png|Aizen after defeating Komamura with Kidō. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen holds Rukia Kuchiki. Ep62ShinigamiGather.png|Aizen is surrounded by the Gotei 13. Aizenmenos.jpg|Aizen being taken to Hueco Mundo by the Gillian Menos. 62Aizen's appearance.png|Aizen as he ascends to Hueco Mundo. Arrancar arc Aizennew.jpg|Aizen up close after his defection. AizenSousuke.jpg|Aizen upon his throne in Hueco Mundo. 116Aizen sits.png|Aizen on his throne in Las Noches. Ep138AizensOrders.png Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tia Harribel from an Arrancar. Previous Form Harribel + Aizen (anime only).png|Aizen meeting Tia Harribel. 283Starrk and Lilynette encounter.png|Starrk & Lilynette meeting Aizen. 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from the Soul Society. Hueco Mundo arc 203Aizen reveals.png|Aizen revealing his plan to enter fake Karakura Town. Fake Karakura Town arc 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. 283Aizen slashes.png|Aizen attacks Harribel. Ep279ShinjiConfrontsAizen.png|Hirako confronts Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. Ep289ShinjiVSAizen.png|Shinji confronting Aizen a second time. 279Shinji attacks.png|Shinji attacking Aizen Ep291InvertedWorld.png|Aizen in Hirako's "inverted world". 291Aizen is cut.png|Hirako cuts Aizen. 291Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives behind Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. 292Millon Escudo.png|Aizen repels Ichigo's attack with a barrier. 292Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains why he had a barrier prepared. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen closes the distance. 292Aizen explains to Ichigo.png|Aizen explains why Ichigo cannot defeat him. 292El Escudo.png|Aizen fends off Hitsugaya and Shunsui. 292Hitsugaya and Aizen clash.png|Hitsugaya clashes with Aizen. 293Aizen is attacked.png|Aizen is attacked by Tenken and Tengumaru. Ep293LisaAttacksAizen.png|Aizen fends off the Visored. 293Aizen shatters.png|Aizen shatters Tenken with a single attack. Ep293AizenDefeatsSajin.png|Aizen defeats Komamura. 293Aizen slashes.png|Aizen ties up Love with Rose's Shikai and defeats him. 293Sui-Feng appears.png|Suì-Fēng appears before Aizen. 293Speed Clones.png|Suì-Fēng creates Speed Clones to use against Aizen. 293Sui-Feng stabs.png|Suì-Fēng stabs Aizen with Suzumebachi. Aizen stops Soifons attack.png|Aizen stops Suì-Fēng's attack. 293Hitsugaya impales.png|Hitsugaya seemingly impales Aizen. 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya and Hirako. 294Yamamoto appears.png|Yamamoto arrives behind Aizen after the latter cuts down the remaining captains. 294Aizen notes.png|Aizen notes Yamamoto is the last captain with any combat ability. 294Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto confronts Aizen after defeating Wonderweiss. AizenAndYamamotoAfterWonderweissDefeat.jpg 294Ichigo pounces.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 295Aizen is wounded.png|Aizen is injured by Ichigo. 295Ichigo and Aizen clash.png|Ichigo clashes with Aizen. 295Aizen's shoulder heals.png|The wound in Aizen's shoulder begins to heal. 295Aizen's First Fusion.png|The Hōgyoku embedded in Aizen's chest. 295Aizen claims.png|Aizen claims responsibility for all of Ichigo's battles. 296Aizen describes.png|Aizen describes the coincidences in Ichigo's major battles. 296Aizen grabs.png|Aizen grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade when Ichigo attacks him. 296Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains his view of truth and lies to Ichigo. Ep296AizenThroughBuildings.png|Aizen flies through buildings. 297Aizen prepares.png|Aizen prepares to fire Hadō #63. Raikōhō at Isshin. 297Aizen reaches.png|Aizen reaches his limit as a Shinigami. 297Aizen reveals.png|Aizen reveals the Hōgyoku has a will of its own. 297Aizen attributes.png|Aizen attributes several miraculous events to the interference of the Hōgyoku in the lives of those around it. 297Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains the true nature of The Hollowfication Incident. 297Aizen details.png|Aizen details the limitations of the Hōgyoku. 297Aizen is interrupted.png|Aizen is interrupted by Kamishini no Yari pushing Ichigo past him. 297Jugeki Byakurai.png|Aizen is attacked by Kisuke Urahara. 300Aizen impales.png|Aizen impales Urahara through the chest with his Zanpakutō. Ep300SajōSabaku.png|Urahara binds Aizen using Sajō Sabaku. 300Aizen is bound.png|Aizen is bound with Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, and Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara seals Aizen's wrists. 300Aizen emerges.png|Aizen emerges from the explosion in a new form. 300Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears in the midst of Ichigo, Isshin, and Urahara. Aizen Chrysalis form.png|Aizen's first Hōgyoku transformation. Aizen Hogyoku.jpg 300Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Urahara with his Zanpakutō while kicking Isshin. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. 300Raioken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. 300Aizen proclaims.png|Aizen proclaims that he will crush all of Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin's attacks. 300Aizen moves.png|Aizen moves next to Yoruichi with his new speed. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Isshin Battles Aizen.png|Isshin fighting Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. 300Isshin, Urahara & Yoruichi vs. Aizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. 301Aizen is punched.png|Aizen is punched and severely damaged by Yoruichi after the latter activates Shunkō. Ep301ShibariBenihime.png|Kisuke Urahara uses Shibari, Benihime on Sōsuke Aizen. 301Isshin fires.png|Isshin fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen at point-blank range. 301Aizen is wounded.png|Aizen is wounded by Isshin's Getsuga Tenshō. 301Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo. BodiesRainDown.jpg|Aizen defeats Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin. 301Aizen enters.png|Aizen emerges from his cocoon. 301Aizen and Gin enter.png|Aizen and Gin leave for the real Karakura Town. AizenDestroysKototsu.jpg|Aizen destroys the Kōtotsu AizenGinArriveSoulSociety.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in Soul Society. 301Aizen's Third Fusion.png|Aizen enters his third fusion. 301Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Aizen and Gin reach Karakura Town. Aizen kill Human.jpg|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk passed him. GinAttemptingToFollow.jpg|Aizen tells Gin not to follow Keigo Asano. Kanonball hit Aizen.jpg|Don Kanonji's attack hits Aizen. Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. Gin Impales Aizen.jpg|Gin betrays Aizen. 307Gin grabs.png|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. Aizen Third Form.jpg|Aizen evolves 307Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Ichigo arrives to confront Aizen. 308Ichigo moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. 308Aizen theorizes.png|Aizen speculates why Ichigo lost his Reiatsu. 308Aizen's Fourth Fusion.png|Aizen's third form. 308Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Aizen chants.png|Aizen chants the incantation for Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi. 308Ichigo injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen across the chest. Aizen Cracks Apart.jpg|Aizen begins transforming. 309Aizen transforms.png|Aizen transforms again. 309Aizen's Final Fusion.png|Aizen's new form. 309Aizen prepares.png|Aizen prepares to kill Ichigo with Ultrafragor. 309Ichigo destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. 309Ichigo activates.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 309Aizen lies.png|Aizen lies on the ground. Aizen After Mugetsu.jpg|Aizen after surviving Ichigo's Mugetsu attack. Aizen Powerless.jpg|Aizen loses his new powers. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains his Seal to Aizen. Ep309UraharaWatchesAizenSeal.png|Urahara watches as Aizen is sealed. 309Aizen is sealed.png|Aizen is sealed by Urahara. Aizen bondage picture 1.png|Aizen is bound during his sentencing by the Central 46. Aizen bondage picture 2.png Covers Bleach Vol. 15 Cover.jpg|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 15. Bleach Vol. 52 Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 52. Bleach Vol. 75 Cover.jpg|Aizen on the cover of DVD volume 75. Aizen Manga Images Everything But the Rain arc 529Aizen tells.png|Aizen tells Gin and Tōsen everything will go according to plan. Soul Society arc 100Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 100. 171Aizen releases.png|Aizen revealing his Zanpakutō's powers. 171SentanHakuja2.png|Aizen and Gin escape from Unohana using Sentan Hakuja. 172Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 172. 175Cover.png|Aizen, Ichigo, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 175. 177Cover.png|Aizen, Rukia, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 177. Arrancar arc 198Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 198. Hueco Mundo arc 245Cover.png|Aizen and the fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 245. 247Cover.png|Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. 314Cover.png|Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 314. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, their Arrancar soldiers, and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 316. 376Cover.png|Aizen and the Shinigami allied against him on the cover of Chapter 376. 383Cover.png|Aizen and Shinji on the cover of Chapter 383. Aizenhougyokucomplete.PNG|Aizen in his Chrysalis form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizennewform.png|Aizen's new form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG|Aizen succumbing to Urahara's seal. 315Aizen arrives.png|Aizen entering fake Karakura Town. AizenBarrier.png|Aizen's shield protects him from Shunsui's blade. AizenBeingAttackedWithTenkenAndTengumaru.png|Aizen dodging Komamura Bankai and Love's Shikai. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Aizen defeating Komamura. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Aizen defeats Komamora's Bankai. Aizen 2.PNG|Aizen destroying a gigai of Urahara. Ch402Pg9Rikujōkōrō.png|Urahara uses Rikujōkōrō on Aizen. Ch402Pg10SajōSabaku2.png|Aizen is bound with Sajō Sabaku. Aizen closes in.png|Aizen taunting Ichigo about how great his powers are. Aizen cut by Urahara.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Urahara. Aizen destroys janitor.png|Aizin destroying the Kōtotsu. Aizen finally hurt.jpg|Aizen cut by Shinji. Aizen Hōgyoku.jpg|Aizen with the Hōgyoku implantation easily recovering. Aizen Hōgyoku.png|Aizen showing he has implanted the Hōgyoku into his chest. Aizen meets Lilynette, Starrk.png|Aizen meets Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Aizen slashes Harribel.jpg|Aizen kills Tia Harribel. Aizen Sosuke cut by Getsuga Tensho.png|Aizen injured while fighting Ichigo. Damage to Hitsugaya from Aizen.png|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya. HitsugayaStabsAizen-notext.jpg|Aizen illusion impaled by Hitsugaya. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Ichigo. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Aizen being attacked from above by Ichigo. Isshin attacks Aizen with Getsuga Tenshō.jpg|Aizen hit at point blank range by Isshin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō. Shinji&Aizen.png|Aizen confronted by Shinji Hirako. Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier (Aizen).png|Aizen revealing himself protected by barriers. 405Urahara binds.png|Aizen entrapped by Urahara. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Aizen trapped by Yamamoto. YoruichiSmashsDownOnAizen.png|Aizen being attacked from above by Yoruichi. Captains cut down.jpg|Aizen defeating the rest of the captain-level combatants. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Aizen and Gin open a passageway to Soul Society. Karakuraarrival.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in the real Karakura Town. Aizen New Look.png|Aizen's new look Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Ichimaru uses his Bankai against Aizen. ButterflyAizen.png|Aizen's third transformation. Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg|Aizen cuts down Ichimaru. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo to test out his new powers. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Aizen's Hollow-like Forth Form. Aizen Seal.png|Aizen is sealed away by Urahara. Aizen awaits his sentence..png|Aizen awaits his sentence. C418 cover page.png|Aizen on the cover of Chapter 418. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 617Aizen emerges.png|Aizen emerges through the darkness of his prison. 618Aizen's Reiatsu destroys.png|Aizen's Reiatsu destroys the soldiers fingers. 621Aizen arrives.png|Aizen's sudden arrival in the laboratory. 622Kurohitsugi.png|Aizen uses Kurohitsugi against the mysterious monsters. 623Aizen's Reiatsu surges.png|Aizen attempts to bring down the Soul King Palace using his Reiatsu. 623The Underbelly.png|Aizen is targeted by NaNaNa Najahkoop's The Underbelly. 682Aizen is freed.png|Aizen is freed from his restraints. 683Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Yhwach. 683Goryutenmetsu.png|Aizen uses Hadō #99 Goryūtenmetsu. 684Aizen is attacked.png|Aizen is attacked by Yhwach as he revives. 686Aizen explains.png|Aizen reflects on Yhwach's death while imprisoned in Muken. Covers and Posters MangaVolume12Cover.png|Aizen on the cover of Volume 12. MangaVolume48Cover.png|Cover of Bleach volume 48 , God Is Dead. Databook Information BKBAizen's Battle Chart.png|Aizen's Battle Chart. Aizen Video Clips AizenShikai.gif|Aizen Shikai ability Kyoka Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen Shikai ability. HōgyokuArrancarification.gif|Wonderweiss is created by Aizen using the Hōgyoku. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen performing Hadō #90. Ultrafragor.gif|Aizen uses Ultrafragor. Fragor.gif |Aizen uses Fragor. AizenTeleporting.gif|Aizen teleports. Dankū212.gif|Aizen uses Dankū. Category:Images